Sisterly Feud
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rena and Runa get into a silly argument about who is better with Takako.


**Sisterly Feud**

 **Pairing: Takako x Runa**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

Takako walks in the door, sighing heavily. She just came back to the apartment since she realized she forgot something back at the school. Runa assured her she would look after the apartment on her own, so she left her take care of the house. She's only been gone for 20 minutes, and Takako successfully got what she came for and headed back to the apartment.

However, she hears some giggling from not one, but two people. Wait...two? When did the other person get here? Did Runa invite someone she did not know?

"Runa!" Takako drops her bag and rushes toward the living room only to find someone familiar next to her lover. "Ah...R-Rena...sempai?"

"Ah, Takako~" the beautiful older blonde greets. "Come! Sit down. Sit down. We were just waiting for you~"

"But..how did..."

"Oh, I just came to visit, but you weren't there, so Runa and I were just talking," Rena replies as if she read her mind.

"I...I see..." Takako blushes. She is surprised to see her former crush and tutor come to her apartment, however, it is nice to see her once in a while.

Rena pats the area between her and Runa. Takako obliges and sits down and Runa scoots closer to snuggle against her teacher.

"Haaah, this reminds me of the good old days," Rena says. "Just sitting and talking with Takako here? Man, this takes me back. When I became her tutor, I could've sworn she has that same exact look every time she gazes at me. I know she had a crush on me, but there were a lot of other girls that admired me too. And you know why I chose to be HER tutor? Well...one or two things, really. She's a cutie pie. And...I just wanted to talk to her more."

"R-Rena-sempai..." Takako says, almost swooning from Rena's words.

However, Runa takes notice of it and clenches her teacher's shirt while pouting adorably, whining.

"H-hey, are you okay, Runa?" the shy teacher asks.

"I'm fine. I'm totally fine," Runa replies, turning away.

"Ummm..."

"Oh~?" Rena also takes notice as she leans over Takako's shoulder. "Is my little sister getting a bit jelly~?"

"Sh-shut up! You know she's MY sensei, Nee-sama!" Runa shouts.

"Of course, of course. She's yours. However..." Rena links an arm with Takako's from the other side and leans closer to nuzzle her cheek. "It would've been fine if she and I were going out. I would've loved to ask her out if she wanted to~! We could've been the best couple there is~"

"EHHHHHHH!?" Takako blushes harder than earlier. "Wh-what the!? Rena-sempai..."

"Grrrr...Nee-sama..." Runa growls. "It's too late! Sensei's ALL MINE! You hear me!? Mine, mine mine!"

"Runa...please..." the shy teacher whimpers as she is being pulled back and forth by the two blondes.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think you can do things with Takako that I can't~?" Rena challenges.

"First off, YOU probably didn't have sex with ANY of those girls you toyed with!" Runa strikes. "It must have been hard trying to find a true love that you can't have sex with, huh~?"

"Oh~? Is that all you got?" Rena says. "How could you possibly know that I would have sex with any of those girls? Maybe you were watching me for some reason?"

"Huh!?" Runa gasps.

"Maybe that's where you got it from," the older sister says. "Because you wanted Takako all to yourself and thus you probably have sex with her as well~"

"Rena-sempai!" Takako cries, waving her hands back and forth. "Y-you don't have to say those things..."

Both of the blondes weren't listening. They were too into their sisterly feud right now that they almost forgot Takako is even there.

"You say I got it from you? Where did YOU learn sex stuff from?" Runa counters. "Probably one of those yuri sex magazines you always buy online for some strange reason."

"H-how dare you!" Rena says. "How did you know that!?"

"I snuck in your room one time and found them just lying on the bed~"

"R-Runa!" Takako whimpers.

"You weren't supposed to go in there!" Rena shouts.

"Ahhhh, but your door was WIDE open~" Runa says with an evil grin. "I couldn't help but just walk in there and find them RIGHT in the open~"

"Haaaauuuuu..." Takako whimpers even more as she hangs her head down while putting her hands on her head. Small tears were forming in her eyes. "Please...when will this end!?"

And so the sisterly feud continues with Takako just wanting to crawl into a hole. She never knew THIS would happen if they were together, but now...lesson learned: never invite Rena when Runa is present. Ever.


End file.
